I See You
by Poetgirl616
Summary: He is the son of the Devil, Count of Transylvania, and King of Vampires. She is the youngest Countess he has ever changed. Together they are fire and rain and this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Aleera stared out the window, marveling at the beauty she saw in her garden below. Dracula had given her that ten foot garden when she became his bride, and she had cherished it ever since. She loved walking through the rows of flowers, losing herself within their fragrance as she relayed her thoughts onto paper. Several times her sisters tried to understand why she liked keeping journals and writing in them only when she was within the garden. She tried explaining but only seemed to confuse them more. Dracula did not take time to discuss such things with her. When they were in the same room it was either sex, paperwork, search for Frankenstein's monster, or birthing his children.

"Aleera?" Her husband called to her, dragging her from her thoughts.

"Yes, master?" She asked, following his voice to his study.

"Why have you been hiding in your room? Shouldn't you be walking around the castle or visiting your sisters?" He asked as he shuffled paperwork.

"I was thinking, master. I have been trying to think of somewhere we have not looked for the monster so we may find him. It has plagued my mind many nights recently, for I cannot understand how the monster eludes me." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

"I see your point, my dear. It has plagued my mind also, but I have other things to occupy my time as well and so should you. I find that what you seek usually comes to you when you cease searching for it."

"Yes, master."

"Leave me."

Aleera wordlessly left her masters study, knowing he needed to concentrate on his work. An entire world did not run itself, you know.

She made her way to the living area, feeling that her sisters were there. Verona and Marishka were sitting around the living room, talking about the Frankenstein monster and Anna Valerious. "What will we do once we finally kill her? Master will have no more enemies, so life will become dull without the Valerious family to continue murdering." Verona questioned, looking at both of us severely.

"More importantly, what if she is the only one who knows the location of the monster? If we kill her, we may never find him." Marishka stated forlornly.

"We must not let it happen! If she does know where the monster is, we will squeeze the information out of her and _then_ kill her. We will have the monster and the last of the Valerious will be dead as master wishes." Aleera offered as she sat on the couch opposite her sisters.

"Should we speak to master about this?" Marishka asked softly, swallowing nervously.

We both knew what she meant; if we bothered him with this and he knew already or planned it beforehand we would be punished. But if we did not tell him about it and he didn't know we would be punished much more severely. Either way we could be wrong and would possibly face masters' wrath.

"He seemed busy when I left him a few moments ago. He was filling out paperwork and asked me to leave him." Aleera offered, thankful she had an excuse to not face him immediately. They had time to find out if Anna knew anything about the monster.

My sisters and I changed into our hell beast forms, flying quickly toward the village and Anna Valerious. The few villagers outside predictably screamed and ran for their houses, shouting "vampires" as they fled. _Run, pathetic unoriginal imbeciles_. I thought fiercely. _Bring us your princess_.

Right on cue Anna came running from the Valerious palace on the far hill and shot at us with her useless bullets, only succeeding in angering us. Marishka extended her rear talons as she swooped down, preparing to pick up the princess and fly back home to master. She succeeded in grabbing Anna, but Anna managed to reach a dagger strapped to her belt and cut Marishka on the foot. The cut made Marishka drop Anna, causing the princess to immediately run once she hit the ground. I growled, following closely as I prepared to nab her myself. The princess put up a good fight, cutting at us and shooting our wings so we crashed into houses. Even through the pain of splinters in our wings we did not give up the chase.

After many injuries and broken roofs, we finally secluded the princess and secured her for questioning by tying her to a thick oak tree. Marishka proceeded to slap and punch Anna viciously, demanding that Anna tell us what she knew about the monster.

"What do you know of Frankenstein's monster, Anna?" She asked, scratching a line along her jaw.

Anna glared at us defiantly. "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"_Don't_ lie to me, Anna! Where is the monster hiding?" Aleera demanded angrily, feeling her fangs elongate and her eyes change.

"Have you tried looking in hell?" The princess replied simply, venom in her voice.

"We will teach you what hell is like, Anna, if you do not tell us where he is. We know that you know _exactly_ where he is. Now be a good girl, and tell us." Marishka asked as she licked Anna's blood from her fingernail.

"The monster is at the old mill, where he is said to have burned. He did not, he fell when it collapsed and has remained there since." Anna replied in an exhausted pant after another hour of torture.

We laughed joyfully as we killed her, changing into our hell beast forms and flying home. _Master would be so pleased when he learns we know where the monster is hiding_. Aleera thought happily as she imagined the moment she and her sisters told him of the torture and learned location of the monster.

Aleera quickly left her sisters to search for Dracula, sensing that he was in his study where she had left him. _He must still be finishing paperwork_, she thought with a small smile. Her master was such a hard working man. She glided to the study door and raised her hand to knock when she heard a female voice come from inside the room. The female chanted Dracula's name in a mix of moans and gasps of pleasure. Aleera reached for the handle with shaking hands and pushed open the door quietly, revealing Dracula pleasuring a dark-haired servant on his desk with his back to the door. Intense pain filled Aleera at the sight and she fled out the nearest window, not caring how far away she flew as long as she could not see any part of castle Dracula.

She flew circles around the village for awhile until she remembered her family's summer cabin twenty some miles on the opposite side of the village than castle Dracula. Her husband, the cheating bastard that he was, did not know of the cabin for she never told him and he had never visited her there. For now she was relieved that she had kept it from him, now he wouldn't be able to find her. She completely shut off her mind, refusing to think about _anything_ as she hid at the cabin.

Aleera found sewing supplies lying around the living area so she began sewing herself a new dress while she was there for she had nothing better to do. The thread she used was not the pink she was used to wearing, but it was a pretty shade of sky blue. After a few hours she had finished her dress so she sewed herself more dresses, shirts, and even pants now that she was free. A few times that night she felt _Him_ calling her, but she shut down her mind even harder than before and continued sewing. She felt when the sunrise was near, so she safe proofed a room vampire style and went to sleep.

Aleera woke the next night feeling well rested and ready to make some candles. Even though she was a vampire and vampires don't need candles to see in the dark, she needed things to do besides sewing while she blocked her mind. _I wonder how Verona and Marishka are doing_, she thought. _Do they know about what happened in the study_? If they did they probably took the situation better than she did, she was getting tired of sharing him with other women who were not her sisters. Indeed this was not the first time Count Vladisius Dracula cheated on his wives and the way things were it would not be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Aleera had made several candles by the time the sun chose to rise on the second day hiding in the cabin. She stared at them, debating if lighting them would bring Dracula to the cabin or do nothing at all. She wasn't ready for him to find her; she never wanted to see him again after what he did. Enough was enough and she had had enough. She sighed in defeat, raising from her place on the floor and going to her room to sleep.

She woke early that nigh, stretched and looked around. "I wonder what I'm going to do today."

She chewed her lip for a while, careful not to draw blood. Wait, blood. . . Thats it! She was going to feed today, but how to do it discreetly was going to be a little tricky. She paced the cabin as she planned out how she was going to feed without drawing attention to herself. Her only hope was to grab a sick or elderly person, bring them to the cabin to feed, and then take them back all without getting caught by the villagers or Dracula. She decided to go as soon as possible, keep well hidden for a few moments to check things out before making her move.

Aleera settled for a silver haired elderly lady in perfect health with no family, no visitors, and who lived alone. She waited until the street was clear before she climbed through her window, she walked toward the womans' bed quietly so she wouldn't wake. If she screamed then everything would be all over, Anna would attack, and Dracula would most certainly find her. She carefully lifted the woman and walked towards the window, she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding when she flew toward the cabin with a still sleeping woman in her arms. Once at the cabin Aleera laid the woman on the floor, making two deep scratches with her nail as she tried to make it appear as if the woman had hurt herself and bled to death. When the vampire had drank her fill, leaving a good deal of blood in the body, she flew to the old womans' house and placed her so everything appeared happenstance. Proud of her work, she hurried out the window and flew back to the cabin to possibly make more candles.

Aleera walked straight to her room and sat on her bed, back leaning against her headboard. _Everything went perfect, absolutely perfect_. She thought happily.

"Now, to make more candles or sew more clothes?" She asked as she fidgeted with her blankets. Sighing, she grabbed her sewing supllies and began to sew a skirt when a shadow passed through the room, settling in the far corner by the door.

"How about you put down those silly needles and follow me home?" Dracula spat angrily as he stepped out of the shadows, glaring at her with ice blue eyes and elongated fangs.

Aleera set aside her sewing supplies but made no move to leave the bed. "What brings you all the way out here? Surely you would have important _paperwork_ to do?" She sneered angrily, glaring back at him.

"I came here for you, now get out of that bed and follow me home!" He snapped, growls vibrating in his chest.

"I am home, that is why I've chosen to stay here of everywhere I could have gone." She replied in a sickly sweet voice.

He appeared before her and grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the bed. "You are coming with me to castle Dracula!"

"And if I told you that I would not?" She challenged, staring him in the eye.

"Then I would drag you there! Either way you are coming home!" He snarled, dragging her toward the door.

"No! I refuse to go anywhere with you, Dracula!" She shouted angrily as she yanked her arm from his grip. She noticed when he flinched at the name from her lips. "I will _never_ go anywhere with you ever again!"

"Why? My love, why do you fight me?" Dracula asked Aleera, walking toward her slowly. A confused look in his eyes, she could tell he was trying to charm her into forgiving him for whatever he did wrong and she refused to let it work this time.

"I saw her, _Dracula_. More importantly I saw you on top of her, taking her after you sent your bride away. Your brides had come back after such a wonderful find only to have you ruin our joy by screwing your servant. Everything changed the moment you decided to bed the help instead of your brides. If you bed the help but not us how are we to have your children?" She sneered, pain and anger making her vicious.

"Aleera, what are you talking about? Of course I bed my brides and have children, why do you doubt this? I have eyes only for my loves." He replied, trying to touch her cheek. She pulled back, slapping his hand away with a glare.

"Do not lie to me, Dracula. For I do not want to be in a loveless, deceitful marriage with a heartless man. I would rather burn alive at sunrise than that." She ranted passionately, sending him a steely gaze. He lowered his hand to his side as his face flooded with pain and sadness.

"Aleera, why do you say such negative things? I do not want you to burn."

"Don't you?"

"No! You are my wife, I love you!"

"Never stopped you from hurting me-from hurting us."

"My love, I never meant to hurt you. She played upon my lust, I called for you-all three of you but you did not come. Where were you?"

"We spoke to Anna, who explained to us how and where to find the monster. It was a long process to find the answers we wanted so we were gone a long time." Aleera paused before adding. "And how many times have you been seduced by a servant? Seven? Ten? Oh wait, this would be the twnetieth. So your story would have stopped being believeable two years ago."

A painful pause commenced while they stared at each other. _What should I do now?_ She thought as she stared at him. _I can't just forgive him after the hell he put the three of us through and I couldn't stay in the cabin forever because it would no longer be an escape so the entire point is moot_. She began pacing her bedroom restlessly, racking her brain frantically for an answer. Finally, after an hour she came to a solution so she turned to face him for the reveal of her decision.

"I will go back to castle Dracula, but I will not forgive you so easily after what you have done. When we return I will go to my room and speak with my sisters about all that has happened."

A pained looked passed the Counts face as he listened to his Countess' decision. "As you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

When Aleera returned to castle Dracula with her husband, she immediately went to find her sisters. Verona and Marishka were lounging in the living room, listening to some records on the gramophone. Aleera ran over to them as they hurriedly stood, wrapping them tightly in her arms. The three of them cried silently for a while, telling each other how much they missed one another while they hugged. Finally they separated and continued lounging around, wiping their eyes with embarrassed laughter.

"What have you been doing with yourself these last three days, Aleera?" Marishka asked, smiling at the red head fondly.

"I have mostly been sewing but I've also been making candles. I needed time away to think because of all that happened that day and that was the only way I knew how to get that time." Aleera paused, realizing she had not told them of what happened yet as she gazed at their confused faces.

"After what happened, Aleera?" Verona asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I hate to tell you this, sisters, but when we came back from learning the monsters location I discovered something that wounded me deeply. I walked to the masters' study to tell him the news, when I raised my hand to knock I noticed another voice-a female voice-coming from inside, I listened and I could hear the master pleasuring her. Our master-our husband was pleasuring a human servant on the desk of his study!" She finished angrily while tears sprang to her eyes.

Verona and Marishka cried out in anguish and anger, their cries echoing around the room. "What?" They hissed through gritted teeth.

"I opened the door and I saw them on his desk. That is why I ran away for three days, so I could clear my mind about things. I told him I would come back but I would not forgive him so easily and neither should you."

We all agreed that none of us would forgive him until he showed us that he would stop his behavior and be true to us-only us. Marishka suddenly spout a devilish grin and we could almost see the wheels turn in her pretty brunette head.

"What are you thinking Marishka?" Verona asked curiously.

Marishka leaned in so only we could hear what was said. "I propose that . . . "

"Ah, yes. That is brilliant, Marishka. Are you sure it will work?" Aleera asked cautiously.

"Of course it will, I have no doubt." Marishka grinned, showing perfect white teeth. "I am going to go read for a little bit. When the time comes, wait for my signal. Remember."

"We will, we promise." Aleera replied as she turned for her room as well, purposefully avoiding the temptation to go to the garden and write.

She said goodnight to Verona and made her way to her door before laying down to sleep. She sighed in content, rolling onto her side before closing her eyes. A knock on the door sent her eyes flying open, Dracula's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Aleera, love, can I speak to you?" He asked softly, much unlike his usual self.

She didn't answer him, hoping he would leave if she pretended to be asleep. Her hopes were dashed by the next comment he made.

"I know you are not sleeping, Aleera. Please do not avoid me. I only wish to talk to you, it does not have to be about anything in particular." He stated softly as he grabbed the door handle.

She warred with herself for a moment, curious of what he wanted to say but suspicious of this "new" Dracula. Finally she grit her teeth for a moment before sitting up. "Come in." She called as she made sure she was properly covered and warm. The door opened and Dracula stepped into the room, eyes cast down and hands behind his back. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I was reading in my study when I realized that I mainly see you for sex, appearances to the Masquerade ball, or when you are bringing my children into the world. I have never simply sat down beside you, asked your thoughts or your dreams, never talked with you about anything consequential, and so I wanted to change that. That is why I came to you tonight, and because you are my youngest bride so I know less about you than the others."

Aleera eyed Dracula suspiciously as he sat down on the edge of her bed. She nodded her head, keeping her eyes on her blankets. "Yes, I am. You wanted to know my dreams, my lord? Before I met you I dreamt of going overseas to meet a handsome man with great mannerisms, beautiful eyes that would make me weak when I looked into them, lips that were more delicious than anything in the world, and hands that elicited feelings in me no one else ever could. I wanted to marry them, move into a little house in the countryside, have their children, grow old with them and pass from this life hand-in-hand. Then I met you and found the first five things I wanted, plus the children. I never I would marry a vampire who would take three brides, cheat on them, lie to them and make them feel like they no longer matter because he cannot keep his lust in check. Of all my dreams, none of them consisted of that." Tears pricked her eyes as she looked away, laughing humorlessly.

Dracula's eyes filled with pain as he watched her cry. "Aleera-"

"Please, Dracula, just leave." Aleera pleaded, closing her eyes in exhaustion. "I can't talk about it anymore, I just want to sleep tonight."

"Alright, love." He said softly, wiping away some of her tears before forcing himself to leave her room. She waited until he left to fall back into the bed and cry herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Aleera woke in the morning, her eyes hurt. She lay in bed for a moment, remembering her moment with Dracula last night. It was almost as if he was the man she fell in love with ten years ago. The man who made her feel like as though he had other wives, she was the most important woman in his life that moment and nothing else mattered. She felt wanted, loved, special, and so beautiful back then. Now, she felt as if that was centuries ago instead of just a decade. She felt as if she could be replaced and would eventually be replace, she felt like she didn't matter anymore.

"Aleera? Are you alright?" Marishka asked from behind the door.

"Come in." Aleera called hoarsely.

Marishka all but flung open the door at Aleeras' off-tone, she hurried to the bed. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

"He came to me last night and confessed that he wanted to hear about my dreams. So I told him and the I told him that in my dreams I never pictured my husband cheating on me." She sobbed brokenly.

Marishka sat beside her on the bed and pulled her sister into a comforting embrace. She shushed her gently as she told her everything.

Aleera lifted her head from Marishkas' shoulder, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath. She gave herself a watery smile. "I'm alright, Marishka. Thank you for being so supportive."

"You're my sister, Aleera, of course I support you." She said as she kissed her forehead.

"I am going to take a bath. I feel like I could use a good one right about now. They always have a way of soothing me after I've had a bad night."

"Come on, I need to take one, too. So I'll just go ahead and take one with with you." Marishka held out her hand and we both walked to the bathroom. We slid into the steaming hot water with a contented sigh, feeling our muscles relax as they hit the water. Aleera smiled softly as she thought about her dream life and how wonderful it would have been if she had lived that life with Dracula. Just the two of them in the countryside raising their children and watching every sun rise with a smile.

"Where have you gone, Aleera?" Marishka asked as she reached for the soap.

"Far away, Marishka. Where vampires do not exist and we would be able to watch the sun like everyone else." Aleera sighed, washing herself to keep her mind from going back there. "But it exists only in my mind. I would ask you how your reading sessions with Verona are going, instead."

"They are going well. Verona does not reading much so she tries to get out of them to walk around the castle. Which means I am usully by myself since you mostly visit the gardens."

"I am sorry, I just feel at peace when I walk through the gardens. It makes me so at peace sometimes I never want to leave, not even to feed."

"Have you spoken to Verona recently?"

"I have not, is something wrong?"

Marishka looked away uncomfortably, causing Aleera to sit up in the giant tub. "Marishka, is something wrong?"

"No, but Verona has descovered she is pregnant." The brunette vampire said softly. Pain flashed momentarily across Aleeras' face.

"When? Has she told him? _Has she_?" Aleera hissed as she grabbed the brunnetts throat and raised her from the tub.

"No, she has not told him." Marishka choked out hoarsely.

Aleera dropped her sister, retreating once more to her side of the tub. She soon felt remorse for her actions as she saw the terrified expression on her sisters face. "I am sorry, Marishka. I don't know what came over me-this situation with our husband is getting to me more than I thought it would."

"Don't worry, Aleera. Soon enough we shall be able to put our plan in motion."

"We should get ready when we return to our rooms."

"Yes, we should. We must be ready when the time comes."

"We will be. The Masquerade ball is coming in three days, everything is going to be perfect." Aleera rose gracefully from the tub and wrapped herself in her towel. She dried herself quickly and slipped into her dress, walking to her room to get things ready for the ball. They were flying to Budapest the next night so they could spend one night preparing the ballroom and the other enjoying the ball.

"But master! You promised to make me your bride at the ball!" A female voice whined from the study.

"Be quiet, Moira! We must wait for you to become a bride. My brides know about us and I need to let them calm down before I introduce another bride to them." Dracula said before the sounds of kissing could be heard. "I must also be certain that you love me and only me."

Aleera left quickly when she began hearing the initiation of lovemaking from the room. Hurt, anger and betrayal stabbed her repeatedly as she almost ran to her bedroom. He was going to change another woman, make another bride. He lied to all of them and was betraying them so they will forgive him while he cheats on them. She decided to fly to her getaway for a while, at least until the next night. She paced the cabin before she began throwing everything in sight with vampire speed and strength. She shrieked angrily to the sky as she threw each item, until she was breathless and the inside of the cabin was a huge mess.

"Why?" She whispered to herself weakly. "Why does he do it? What did we do to displease him so that he goes to the _**help**_?"

There was only silence.

Aleera sat in the middle of her self-made destruction for a few more hours before flying back to Castle Dracula. She sat in her room, trying to read _Pride and Prejudice_ until she decided to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I know you guys were expecting a chapter and I'm sorry that its not. It's been a rough three months for me. My dads brain bleeds have gotten worse and he's just had his second brain surgery in two weeks to relieve the pressure in his head. I haven't had the creativity or drive to write anything and I don't know when I will be able to write again. Please understand.

Love Poetgirl616


End file.
